Childish Valentine
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Sasuke never liked Valentines Day, can you blame him? But one day, out of the hundreds of Valentines he receives one catches his eye... will he ever know who sent it? Will this cute valentine be from the one he loves? Find out on...


Ooh, I know this isn't on time (It's March. Oh dear...) But I wasn't able to upload anything until a few days ago so it's going to have to be late. I'll re-update it on Valentine's Day next year with it's sequal...

**Childish Valentine**

He hated this holiday.

When you think about it, it would seem obvious; a day to show affection to someone else? Hardly worth his time, he didn't see the point. Yet, everyone would get such a shocked face when he refused to partake in this holiday.

He disliked the color scheme, how the reds would clash with the pinks and they would appear to be swallowing the dashes of white. It looked to him like some kind of whirlpool of nauseating colors. He disliked Valentine's Day with a passion.

Every year it would be the same thing. Wake up, get dressed; find a small pile of chocolate, presents, and cards on his doorstep; throw said pile in the garbage. Avoid love-struck fan-girls, hurry to class; find another pile of previous endearments; throw those out. Go to locker at end of class; find locker has been broken into and filled yet again with presents and such, repeat, repeat, repeat!

It was understanding, to him, why he would despise this day. Everything was too sappy, fake and cheery.

He just couldn't comprehend why people would anticipate this day, did every one seriously believe that a card and a box of some name brand chocolates would make someone fall in love with you?

Yes he could defiantly say he disliked Valentines Day.

_Yeah I never liked Valentine's Day  
__It always seemed so fake  
__Buy some girl expensive chocolates  
__And in return you'll get a hot date_

The real world just didn't work like that; Valentines Day was just another reason for millions of companies to suck back on people's wallets. No, perfume won't get a woman to fall in love with you; a hidden question of 'are you saying I stink?' would float around. Chocolates won't win someone over they'll just help make them fat, and then later on they'll blame it on you. And everyone goes out and buys nearly fifty dollars worth of cards, and yet never really has the time to think of something up on their own. It annoyed him.

_Nothing ever goes like in the movies,  
__And the commercials are known to lie.  
__But the people here are desperate and foolish;  
__That they'll listen, shop and buy..._

And of course it just so happened that every time Valentines Day crept around he would have no choice but to go outside. Like today, he wouldn't have even bothered getting out of bed if it weren't for school.

"Piss me off…" He growled, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. It seemed the population of his fans have grown once again for he received more presents than usual, either that or people were sending him two or more gifts in hopes of getting his attention.

_And the garbage can god graciously accepts any and all offerings…_ A very evil voice, known as Grown-up Sasuke, cackled. With a smirk that one could easily claim to be evil, he scooped up all gifts from his doorstop and mailbox, and listened with a complete sadistic pleasure as the weight of the endearments hit the cracked bottom of his steel garbage can.

He whistled a cheery tune for about a half-minute before falling back under a cloud of gloom. A soft clatter was heard beneath him and with acurious glance downwards he saw several large pebbles around his feet shudder and jump along the dirt road.

Something twisted unpleasantly in his gut.

He could now feel the earth's warning cry and with a dreading slowness he turned his head to glance behind him.

Eyes widened to unusual sizes, jaw drops comically- and if he could have gotten away with it there would most defiantly be a girly scream jumping from his throat.

He didn't know when he started running, but right at the particular moment, he didn't care either. All he knew that there were over four-dozen females (and he was sure he saw a couple of boys in there too) behind him screaming declarations of love and future promises of healthy children.

If it were okay for him to cry tears of gratitude he would have cried buckets for Iruka-sensei and the other few who were brave enough to separate him from the mob. He felt like a celebrity under security watch and for once he really didn't seem to mind, if they asked him to handcuff himself to a teacher for the rest of the day he would ask 'which one?'.

It was a pleasant experience to just walk down a school hall knowing that any and all students would not be there –he had gotten permission from Hokage-sama to leave all classes several minutes early to gather his things from his locker without causing a riot- with a relaxed pace he rounded a corner and nearly fell over from exasperation, the door to his locker was missing, and gifts, cards and candy were stuffed in his locker and like a solid river it flowed to the other end of the floor.

With a groan he started sorting through all the presents (hey if some hopeless sap had given him his favorite chocolate who was he not to keep it?) not even looking at the small cards, chucking small white envelopes, and dumping candy hearts into the garbage by the fountain.

_Yeah I never liked Valentines Day  
__Probably because it seemed so fake,  
__It wasn't until at my locker today  
__That I started noticing my mistake…_

He was now onto his top shelf and about to chuck the last three cards into the now overflowing garbage bag, when one of them caught his eye. Throwing the other two over in the direction of the garbage he studied the small card with a childish awe. It was blue construction paper cut into a fair sized crudely shaped heart. Light blue doily was heavily glued around the edges and the silver and gold glitter stuck onto his hands and fell onto the ground. The glue was now drying on his hands and flaking off onto his shirt, and his black eyes were following the tiny marker pattern of hearts around the cards face. Blue, black, silver, blue, black silver, blue, black… and in a metallic gold, large block letters spelled out:

I  
Love  
You  


Heavily tapped under the red heart was a single small Hershey's kiss. Dark and white chocolate swirl- one of his favorites.

_It was a plain paper heart  
__Crumbly glitter stuck on half-dried glue  
__It was dotted with tiny marker hearts-  
__I got a sentimental 'I love you'  
__All sealed off with a Hershey's kiss,  
__Yeah I'll probably never forget this…_

A wide smile suddenly came to his face and for some silly reason he actually glanced around the halls expecting to see the maker of this card near him. The smile dropped slightly but it was still there on his face, warm and reaching his eyes. He tucked the valentine into his book, dimly aware that it was going to be full of glitter and blue stained glue afterwards, but not really caring.

Hearing the bell ring above him he hurried back to Iruka's classroom with a slight bounce in his step.

_Out of the hundreds of cards piled high on my desk  
__There are just some things you really can't miss  
__It was simple and plain  
__Not flashy and pricey  
__Yes this is my first heart-filled valentine  
__I really can't waste this_

It was soon apparent by looking really hard at Sasuke's face, that he was impressed with someone's valentine. And naturally, everyone wanted to know who it was for his or her own… reasons. And the silly smile never really left his face, but to everyone it appeared to be more of a smirk. Sasuke would continuously open his book just to peek and check if the valentine was still there and it caught everyone's eye.

"It's… ugly." One voice whispered.

"Is that supposed to be a heart?" Another replied snidely.

"It's blue." Someone protested.

Every comment made Sasuke more annoyed. What if his admirer is in this classroom listening to all this?

"It's unique, they probably had some difficulty cutting, and it's obvious that they spent a lot of time on it." Everyone turned his or her heads towards the lazy teen.

"What?" Shikamaru retorted, "It's true."

"Did you make it?" Everyone screamed. Sasuke held his breath, silently begging-

"No."

Sasuke let out the air in relief.

_Oh it came in the form of a letter,  
__It wasn't elaborate  
__And it wasn't neat  
__You could say it was overall childish  
__But to me it was unbelievably sweet_

_It was a plain paper heart  
__Crumbly glitter stuck on half-dried glue  
__It was dotted with tiny marker hearts  
__I got a sentimental 'I love you'  
__All sealed off with a Hershey's kiss-_

"It's obvious who sent it." Shika muttered.

"How?" Ino demanded.

Shikamaru glanced around the room and smirked, "If you would pay attention, you'd spot them right away…"

Sasuke did a visual sweep of the class room but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary except…

_And I still don't know who sent this…_

"Naruto, did you get any valentines?" Sakura asked with a smile.

The loud mouth blonde who has been strangely quiet this entire time shook his head looking sad, "I don't expect any…" He mumbled quietly before returning his attention back to whatever is outside the window.

No one would have been able to tell what the blonde had said, but Sasuke, being the one who sits right beside him everyday, heard him perfectly; and he felt sympathetic towards Naruto. A childish idea came to him, and he almost gave his blue heart to the blonde just to make him feel better.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke's valentine as the raven-haired boy took another look at it; and everyone missed his happy smile or the way his eyes softened to a cotton candy blue as he focused back outside where a kunai training session was taking place.

Halfway through the end of class Sasuke was struck with an idea, and it may not work out but he was willing to try. Taking out a clean sheet of paper he began neatly writing out a simple message.

_Yeah I never liked Valentines Day  
__But now I'm starting to lean the other way  
__Maybe it's not so bad  
__And this may sound cliché  
__But I think I found my first real valentine  
__And I'm going to meet them on Valentines Day_

A quick trip to the photocopy room and instantly the school walls were full of tacky yellow, orange, pink and blue paper. Everyone stopped to grab one, including a certain blue-eyed boy and a smile lit up his face.

"So are you going to go?" Shikamaru said behind him.

Naruto blushed a deep red and gave a weak laugh, "M-maybe…" He muttered, glancing the other way.

"Well you better, after all that pestering you gave me about him, you owe me that much. If there's one thing I hate more it's being bothered with no reason…" The lazy eyed teen muttered darkly walking away.

Naruto smiled down at the paper and then dropped it back down to the ground, bold black letters mocking him as he contemplated.

"And let someone else take the credit?" He asked himself, "Hell no!" And with that the blonde dashed towards the doors, kicking the papers further down the dirty floor.

_So valentine if you are hearing this  
__I'll be waiting outside for you  
__Show me some proof that it was you  
__Because I need to know  
__What your name is and who you are  
__Your heart really touched me, so_

_Just letting you know  
__I got your message  
__And it spoke volumes  
__It must have taken a lot of courage to write  
__A simple 'I love you'  
__So come to me at the park today  
__So I can say  
_'_I love you too'_

Sasuke was sitting on one of the stone benches facing the pond. The air was full of the sweet smells drifting from the bakery and the sun was bright and warming his back. Presently he was clasping his clammy hands because that seemed to be the only way to stop them from shaking; and at the moment he was hunched over, mouth hidden from his hands, because he didn't want it to be obvious that he was so nervous he was close to puking…

Already ten girls came up to him pretending to be the secret valentine, with proofs ranging from pieces of blue construction paper, to ripped doily. Though most just tried to jump him with a confession of love.

At the moment he was beginning to wonder if perhaps his admirer wasn't at school that day, or that maybe he should have posted some of his papers around the city as well… or if the person was going to show up at all.

With a shaky sigh and an equally shaky hand he opened his books again to look at the valentine card. Every time he saw it, it was almost impossible not to smile. He had a dim hope, of who it might be, but it just couldn't seem possible. The person he liked, wouldn't do something like this, especially for someone like him on such a day as this…

A sudden strong wind blew and swept the blue heart off the book's pages. Sasuke's ninja reflexes failed him in that split second and a part of him was disgusted with himself for not being ready to catch it.

But Sasuke wasn't focusing on that voice, he was too busy trying to catch that card from flying further away; a kunai would stop it, but he didn't want to rip or damage the paper (and striking a weapon of any kind through heart of love was a very rude, and very bad omen), but steadily the wind stopped and the blue heart lay innocently on the ground before him.

As he bent and grasped the paper heart he sensed a presence in front of him and saw several small objects fall to the ground in front of him that caused him to small widely.

The Hershey kisses. Dark and white chocolate swirls. No one had known that his card came with a kiss (he had eaten it already by then).

Dark eyes lifted up and froze into emotional blue. Amusement was there because of the smile, love was there because he had waited, and a nervous fear was there because blue was taking a huge risk being here…

Sasuke stood there frozen just drinking in the sight of the small boy who was clutching an already half-empty bag of kisses; he could see the nervous twitch in the tanned fingers and quickly grasped a hold of the orange shirt the blonde was wearing. He knew that when the blonde's fingers began to twitch, he was ready to bolt away.

Naruto smiled gratefully at the other, because running was just what he was thinking of. Sasuke's grip wasn't firm but gentle, if he pulled away hard enough he would be free; but instead he moved closer and moved to sit on the bench.

Sasuke bent and retrieved all the small kisses and also went to sit. Inside the two inner Sasuke's were in conflict. Child Sasuke was excited and jumping around in circles giggling in glee singing out pieces of love songs with the occasional 'Naru-chan loves me! Not Sakura! Me, me, me!' and Grown-up Sasuke had a soft smirk on his face trying to get away from Child Sasuke who was trying to get him to join in the jumping game.

Sasuke cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence, and with a nervous voice said, "So… the valentine was from you?" Grown-up Sasuke was yelling 'Idiot! Of course it was from him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Sasuke felt like smacking his forehead along with his inner self as well, because Naruto began to laugh at his sad attempt to start a conversation.

Naruto nodded his head, "Didn't expect it from me huh?" he finally gasped out.

Sasuke smiled, "I… had hoped, but I always stopped myself because I didn't want to lift them up and then have them come crashing down…"

"Yeah, I know how that feels…"Naruto admitted with a smaller smile, "So, you don't mind?" He asked nervously, "That it was from me?"

Sasuke unwrapped one of the kisses and popped it into his mouth, he shook his head, and "I don't mind at all, as a matter of fact I'm kind of glad" He unwrapped another one and placed it to the blonde's lips.

Naruto opened his mouth and took it and grimaced slightly at the flavor, "How can you like this stuff?" He asked him softly, "The combination of the two really doesn't work…"

Sasuke smiled, "I'll answer that, if you answer this. How did you know I like these?" He was actually curious, he couldn't recall ever eating kisses in front of other people.

Naruto grinned, "When we were on a mission, Sakura dragged us to that candy store. You know how I was sneaking candies from the bin?" Sasuke nodded, and the realization dawned on him and he actually flushed a bright red, Naruto smirked coyly, "Yeah, I saw you sneaking one, trying it, and then shoving handfuls into your pocket, and then you went and bought a bag of those and other types of dark chocolate. I thought it was cute actually." He added as an after thought.

'Naru-chan thinks I'm cute!' Child Sasuke squealed.

'What about handsome? Deliciously bad? Sexy!' Grown-up Sasuke yelled.

"Now you have to answer my question." Naruto reminded.

Sasuke had already popped another kiss into his mouth, and he rolled it around his tongue thoughtfully, "Well, I like the taste. I have to admit, when you first put itin your mouth you shudder because the bitter and sweet just shock your taste buds… but after a while, it's kind of amazing. You have bittersweet taste, and it lasts in your mouth for hours." Sasuke blushed a bit, "The other reason I like them, is because they remind me of us… I'm dark chocolate naturally; you know bitter, wanted, but you have to have that acquired taste for it as well… and you're white chocolate. Sweet, smooth, and as well, you have to have an acquired taste of it. And when you put them together you get a shock, but after a while you realize they compliment each other…"

"Compliment each other, huh?" Naruto echoed thoughtfully. They both turned to look at each other, and Naruto smiled shyly before leaning in and giving the other a soft warm kiss on the cheek. Sasuke could feel his cheek burn red but it didn't stop the happy feeling, like his heart was floating in his chest.

After the kiss, Naruto pulled away quickly and sprang from the bench, cheeks flushed. "Well I don't know about you, but I _love_ chocolate covered hazelnuts!" Naruto exclaimed. He put his hands on his hips and leaned in so close their noses were touching.

"Remember that, if you want to." Naruto whispered giving the dark haired boy an Eskimo kiss before sprinting away. "See you at school Sasuke!" He called over his shoulder with a laugh.

Sasuke rubbed his nose with a soft smile. "Hazelnuts, huh?" he chuckled to himself, picking up the bag of remaining kisses the blonde just 'happened' to leave behind. "I will remember that…"

**Owari**

Aww... so sweet. I loved writing this fic, it made me feel like a girl with a crush again... -blushes-

Notes: Dark and white chocolate swirls - I don't know if Hershey still makes them, I haven't seen them in a while, it makes me sad they weren't my favorite, but they were addictive...  
The box - If there was a box underneath 'you' in the Valentines message, just keep in mind that it was a heart, but FF.N wouldn't support the symbol...  
Song - My Childish Valentine:

Oh it came in the form of a letter  
It wasn't elaborate  
And it wasn't neat  
You could say it was overall childish  
But to me it was unbelievably sweet

Yeah, I never liked Valentines Day  
It always seemed so fake  
Buy some girl expensive chocolates  
And in return you'll get a real hot date

Nothing ever goes like in the movies  
And the commercials are known to lie  
But the people here are desperate and foolish  
And they'll listen and shop and buy

Yeah, I never liked Valentines Day  
Probably because it seemed so fake  
It wasn't until at my locker today  
I started noticing my mistake

It was a plain paper heart  
Crumbly glitter stuck on half-dried glue  
It was dotted with tiny marker hearts  
I got a sentimental 'I love you'  
All sealed off with a Hershey's kiss  
Yeah I'll probably never forget this

Out of the hundreds of cards piled high on my desk  
There are just some things you really can't miss  
It was simple and plain  
Not flashy and pricey  
Yes this is my first heart-filled valentine  
I really can't waste this

Oh it came in the form of a letter  
It wasn't elaborate  
And it wasn't neat  
You could say it was overall childish  
But to me it was unbelievably sweet

It was a plain paper heart  
Crumbly glitter stuck on half-dried glue  
It was dotted with tiny marker hearts  
I got a sentimental 'I love you'  
All sealed off with a Hershey's kiss  
And I still don't know who sent this...

Yeah, I never liked Valentines Day  
But now I'm starting to lean the other way  
Maybe it's not so bad  
And this may sound cliché  
But I think I found my first real valentine  
And I'm going to meet them on Valentines Day

So valentine if you are reading this  
I'll be waiting outside for you  
Show me some proof that it was you  
Because I really need to know  
What your name is and who you are  
Your heart really touched me, so

Just letting you know  
I got your message  
And it spoke volumes  
It must have took a lot of courage to write  
A simple 'I love you'  
So come to me at the park today  
So I can say  
'I love you too'

(the song is mine, I know that made several people mad, because they went and tried to download it n n;;)

Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
